Aura Legion
by P. Ryusaki
Summary: In a world dominated by the shadowed, relentless power of Team Rocket, one artificial soul rises to bring back the peace that was taken for granted. Forged by his own enemy and brought up by virtuous figures, Ash journeys to enforce his own justice. HaReM
1. Prologue: Capturing the Devil's Pawn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Rated: [T] **However, this story will be rated** [M]** in future chapters for adult situations, violence, and more.

* * *

-

**Prologue: Capturing the Devil's Pawn**

-

Viridian City: Team Rocket HQ – Hidden Lab Wing [11:39 PM]

"Attention: All combat personnel, there has been a security breach in the West Plaza; Sector 21. Report there immediately and proceed accordingly," blared the speakers in every part of Team Rocket's Experimental Facility.

"Good job, Luca," a young man dressed in an interesting dark blue tuxedo murmured as he ran down the barren hallways of the building. He stopped suddenly as a grunt rounded a corner ahead of him and sent a hail of bullets his way.

With a swift dodge to the side he back-stepped and took cover behind a metal storage box near his position. He felt blood coming from where two bullets had grazed his cheek. "My, my…Giovanni must really value that puppet of his, since his boys are using guns and not Pokémon. Too bad he's going to lose it in a few minutes." His body became enveloped in a light violet energy, causing an unknown wind to play with his untamed hair.

"Flash and clear!" the grunt shouted as he threw a flash grenade down the hall to blind the intruder. He pushed off the wall and ran forward as a few more grunts came to his aid. However, none of them were expecting a large scale attack from their solitary opponent.

"Gaia Breaker!" the young man shouted as he jumped from his temporary cover and into their collective sight. Multiple small pools of vibrant blue light appeared before him and sent trails of beam energy straight into the grunts path. It cut through each of them, brutally and efficiently. "Sorry, guys!" He resumed his brisk sprint, comically using their bodies as stepping stones towards his destination.

"Attention: All combat personnel, there has been a security breach in the South Lab; Sector 43. Report there immediately and proceed accordingly," another announcement came from the speakers.

'I take it there have been no distractions, Riley?' a telepathic message voiced in the young man's head.

'Haha! Just a few stragglers, Luca.' He broke off his next thought as the room he had been looking for came into view, unguarded because of the security broadcasting. 'Meet me at coordinates 40:26:46N, 79:56:55W of this building and be prepared to teleport us to the Viridian City entrance. I've found Giovanni's doll.'

"Here goes nothing…" Riley braced himself to eliminate a deadly target modified from Giovanni's sick lab experiments. From his information network, he found out it was supposed to be a prototype for Team Rocket's SS Program, or Super Soldier Program. So whatever was beyond the 12-inch thick, steel plated door, had to be destroyed no matter what. Organic life or not.

Riley blasted the door through with a large exertion of wave force from his aura reserves. "Time to-" his words got caught in his throat as he took in the image before him. The room was fully padded, and in the middle of it was a liquid-filled glass tube with a male child inside. Numerous vein-like wires were attached to its body, with an over-sized metal helmet covering the head and emitting strange flashes from the bulbs on the side. The whole thing screamed inhumane, and was completely wrong. Giovanni was breeding life at its earliest stage to his will, not modifying his current supply of brainwashed comrades.

'Your pulse hitched severely, are you all right?!' Lucario's concerned telepathic voice chimed in, breaking Riley from his stupor.

'That bastard, Giovanni…he's cultivating a child to become his future Super Soldier. I…' Riley cursed softly as he knew time was running thin. But he didn't have the strength to kill the being inside the glass tube.

'An Aura Guardian draws strength from personal ethics, not from bad decisions. You know what to do,' the sagely voice of Luca, his longtime friend and teacher, advised him.

The blue tuxedo wearing man nodded in affirmation with a smug look on his face. 'You're right, Luca. I've already got quite an ironic scheme planned in my head.' His only reply was a strained sigh from his friend.

Riley shattered the glass with a solid fist and caught the boy as he fell from the liquid suspension. He quickly, but carefully as well, tore the wires from the child's skin. He was about to take the helmet off when he felt a familiar aura appear next to him.

Lucario paused for a few seconds, digesting the status of their new luggage. 'He'll be fine, let's go.' His paw latched onto Riley's cuff just as a trigger for detonation was pulled.

"Sayonara, Giovanni!" the young aura guardian yelled as he dissipated with Lucario.

-

Route 1 [1:23 AM] 

"Those were some fireworks, weren't they?" Riley asked as he reminisced the colossal explosion that had taken place in the center of Viridian City. He may have been one of the more virtuous of people when it came to peace, but he never ceased to get excited when a good blast or two would happen.

'How much C4 did you pack into that place exactly?' Lucario asked.

"One in each room, so…" He was going to use his fingers to count but nearly forgot the unconscious boy in his arms, now wrapped in a generic traveling blanket. "I'd say at least sixty." The young man responded cheerfully.

Lucario shook his head at his partner's overboard antics. The wolf-Pokémon signaled to him as they approached a wooden sign in the veil of the dark. 'We're finally here. Let's hope our old friend can assist us.'

-

Pallet Town: Professor Oak's Lab [1:30 AM]

A series of agitated moans, followed by a hefty number of risqué curses, filled the lab as the prestigious Professor Oak broke another pen. He hated all levels of calculus, especially theory. And somehow, it had found its way into his branch of study, Pokémon Research.

He scratched his grey crop of hair irritably and marked off another failed equation. Instead of continuing, he huffed defiantly and sat back in his chair. "I'll just leave it for Delia…" A loud rapping on his front door made him fall back, adding to his already sizeable headache. The professor didn't seem to notice what time it was.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As soon as he unlocked his door to address the late-night visitor he was pushed aside quickly by two figures. "What in the-"

"Samuel, something's wrong with this kid! He's convulsing, I think. Luca and I tried infusing him with our Aura but it just worsened his condition!" the distressed voice of Riley perked his concern rather than anger.

"Lay him on the table in the next room and I'll see what I can do!" The professor's surgical mode flipped on as he saw the boy thrashing around, the mouth opening in what seemed to be silent screaming.

Forty minutes passed as Riley and Lucario paced in the visitor's area of the generously sized house.

"Did we do the right thing, infusing him with our energy?" the apprentice Aura Guardian asked.

'Yes. Generally, it works on all living beings. I have never heard of it backfiring…' Lucario responded while in deep thought.

A few more excruciating minutes passed while the two wondered what kind of primitive treatments the child had gone through while in Giovanni's possession.

Samuel Oak walked in, and immediately felt the tense atmosphere. "The boy will be fine. He was just suffering from a form of shock and a significant amount of blood loss. He'll be awake by tomorrow morning, most likely."

The mood heightened considerably, but he wanted to know what had happened. "I took it upon myself to do a few DNA tests and took a blood sample. Even with the use of the military's best tracking software, I could not find any relations to the boy. His strands are very unique indeed …"

Lucario picked up on the professor's silent inquiry and motioned for Riley to let up.

Riley nodded and began to speak. "First off, nice to see you again, too. And second, the injuries and trauma have not been caused by us. It's all of Giovanni's doing."

Oak crossed his arms sternly. "Explain."

The young man smoothed out his tuxedo casually before sitting down on the gaudy sofa next to him. "Five weeks ago I heard a certain rumor from a reliable friend of mine. He said that Team Rocket was getting excited over a project of theirs that had been in execution for nearly eight years, and it was supposedly going to advance their influence tenfold."

"What could do that?" the professor asked skeptically.

"…A soldier able to be deadly proficient in all forms of combat. Like a veteran, except without the twenty or so years of experience. Team Rocket dubbed it the SS Program, otherwise known as the Super Soldier Program. It involves the injection of various drugs to increase strength, endurance, and tolerance to injury. Alongside those injections, the persons involved would be subjected to assembled visual lessons in a hypnotic matter, to condition them into the best, and most efficient of warriors within a couple of years time." Riley ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Only Giovanni would go to such lengths for more power…" Oak commented to himself.

Riley continued on with his story. "So hearing this, and knowing that my source was trustworthy, I set off to go and take out the facility said to be harboring the equipment and soldiers. To make things short, when I got to the damned room appointed as the SS Program setup, I only found one tube in there." Riley motioned to the neighboring quarter where the boy was laying down, "And that kid was in it, connected to all these small vessels and with his head stuck in that metal scrap we brought in."

Professor Oak rubbed his chin hard. He knew he should have ignored the insistent knocking. "So that young lad is Giovanni's 'Super Soldier'!?"

Lucario nodded affirmatively from his spot, leaning against the cold plastered wall.

If his hair wasn't grey already, he knew it was now. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Hah!" Riley stood up triumphantly. "I knew you'd come through for us! All we need you to do is watch over him till he's of age."

"Of age?" Oak asked confused.

"He has the potential, just like me, which means I'm not the last Aura Guardian in the world anymore." The young man said with a stern face.

'Probably even greater potential than you, Riley,' Lucario added, having felt the boy's impressive aura since they had taken him.

"You're kidding me…Giovanni was playing around with ancestral DNA? He couldn't have gotten it off of you."

"Exactly, I was surprised too. But that won't be a problem anymore. I destroyed the whole Team Rocket HQ Lab Facility. Anything DNA or blood related would have been kept there." Riley grinned as he remembered the plumes of smoke and the enraged fire explosions.

"Now why can't you two take care of him? I don't really have time to take care of children anymore, let alone a boy five years old." Oak said with a serious expression. "This boy, if anything, needs a family to grow up with. If he still remembers whatever went on in that facility…there could be a problem."

Riley palmed his face irritably. "Well, Luca and I can't provide that kind of environment. We live on a razor sharp edge. That's why we have to wait till he's old enough to understand and appropriately use his powers."

Lucario dropped his head lower, shamed that he forgot the circumstances behind the boy's background. A thought clicked in. 'Maybe he knows someone strong, with the ability to instill the kind of ethics Aura Guardians uphold and at the same time protect the boy from corruption with a decent family,' he said to his partner.

"Hey, Samuel! I've got a brilliant idea that I came up with myself!" Riley clapped his chest proudly, ignoring Lucario's hard gaze. "How about leaving him with someone you know? A person who can guide him down the right path and away from any corruption installed in his head, an individual with a nice developing family to support the kid as well."

The professor's aged eyes narrowed as a minute list of people came to mind. He lit up when his mental highlighter went across one man's name. "There's this one Gym Leader who I know has been complaining about not having a son. He was pretty open to the idea for adoption, and he has a very nice family." He laughed at his two visitor's pleased expressions.

"That's perfect, Sammy!" Riley slapped the older man's back appreciatively. "Now I'm sorry to cut our reunion short, but Luca and I better split before Team Rocket finds us hanging around here. We've got their Super Soldier secured; all that's left is to wait until he matures." The blue tuxedo wearing man gave an exuberant thumb up before his Lucario came from his side and teleported them out of the spacious house.

"So that's what they're up to…using that bastard's own weapon against him." The professor grinned joyously. He felt that Team Rocket's days were numbered. They had always been a thorn in the side for him, and a depressant to the Pokémon world. All he needed to do was make a call to set the plan into motion. "You'd better raise this child right, Norman."

-

Pallet Town: Professor Oak's Lab [3:02 PM]

Delia checked over the results of the physical and mental tests with evident interest. The Professor had explained everything to her, and asked that she make sure there were no irregularities in their silent guest, especially within his psyche, before sending him off to his new family.

"Does he check out?" Oak walked over to his assistant's desk.

The petite woman turned her chair to address him and handed over the clipboard with the results. "He's very fit and exceptionally agile for his age. If anything, he's adjusting well to being out of that glass container. No withdrawal symptoms at all." She took off her glasses and stared out the window left of her, where she could see the boy trying to catch a bewildered Oddish.

The professor examined the next sheet. "And he looks fine mentally, no abnormal conditions or signs of even one developing. However you wrote here on the side…" he read on, his mouth turning up considerably. "…that he has no memory of his life these past five years? This is great!"

"Don't get too happy, Professor," Delia warned. "For some reason, it seems he won't speak."

Oak rubbed his chin characteristically. "I guess you would say 'can't' if it was included as an abnormality in his mental check up. Are you sure he simply doesn't know how?"

The red-haired woman shook her head. "No, that seems highly improbable. I wouldn't be surprised if his IQ was in the range of 120-140. He has above average intellect, even for an adult. And he definitely has the motor skills and necessary functions to talk, he just won't."

He made a content sigh as the clock above them caught his attention. "Well, he's still able to act and behave appropriately, right? I have to drop him off soon and explain everything more in-depth to Norman."

Delia smiled motherly. "Yes, he is well behaved by any standards, including mine. Norman will definitely be happy to add 'Ash' to his family unit."

Oak nearly laughed at her odd phrasing at the end, but caught hint of the name before it. "Ash, you say? Where did that come from? Did he say his name was 'Ash'?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, that was the name of the child I was going to give birth to. My doctor commented how he already knew what color my baby's hair would be. He said it would be a dark gray, almost like the soot from a volcano. And this boy, his hair is nearly the same shade. Hence, 'Ash'," Delia explained depressingly.

The professor laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and allowed the serene quiet to settle in before speaking. "I'm sure Ash will grow into a fine man. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first if you wanted him."

Delia allowed a quiet sob to leak out before responding. "No, the family he's going to will be able to raise him better than a widow like me can. I'll just have to wait till he's older to see if he's what I expected my 'Ash' to grow up like."

They watched as Ash was playfully assaulted by a group of giddy Oddish.

-

Petalburg City [6:30 PM]

Professor Samuel Oak jumped off his Pidgeot's back as it landed in front of Petalburg City's Gym, home of Ash's adoptive father. The dark-haired boy followed his example and imitated his back-pained posture, either mockingly or out of naivety, he didn't know.

"Samuel! It's nice to see you again, old pal!" A tall man in his late twenties walked over to the two and slapped Oak on the back good naturedly, though the Professor wasn't in the state to return the gesture. He looked down and saw a pair of huge brown eyes stare back at him curiously. "You must be Ash!" he stated happily.

Oak straightened up and nodded. "Yes, that's right. Ash, this is Norman, your father from here on out." He watched as Ash wore a small smile and held up his right hand to shake with Norman. Instead, the larger man took the boy into an unexpected hug.

"Haha!" Norman let the startled Ash drop out of his arms and stepped to the side, revealing a small girl who squeaked in surprise. "C'mon, May! Say hello to your little brother, he's going to live with us starting today."

The Gym Leader couldn't help but laugh harder as May ran back to the house as fast as her small legs could carry her. "No worries, m'boy. Go ahead and get acquainted with her before we settle down for dinner." He smiled as Ash nodded seriously, like he was on some type of mission, and sped off at an amazing speed after her.

Professor Oak grinned, but soon became more serious when he looked Norman straight in the eye. "Let me divulge his major background to you before I leave. It's very important that you know what Ash is, and what he is meant for."

Norman disregarded the Professor's strained demeanor and dragged him over towards the Gym, where his wife was cleaning. "No need to get all stiff Professor, I know what I was in for when you brought up adoption. But if it's that serious, we'll just have to go over it after dinner in the presence of Caroline." He opened the glass-paneled doors and said excitedly, "Now let's see how good you've gotten over the years, Samuel!"

Oak didn't resist, but gave a look that basically said, "I'm too old for this shit," with the creases to emphasize it.

-

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

Thank you for reading my second attempt at a Pokémon Fanfiction. My other Pokémon story, _Collapse of Frailty_, is on a hiatus as I feel it doesn't have the substance or character development needed for the type of genre I'm delving into. The relationships seemed rushed, pushed upon the reader rather than natural and free flowing. In this one, I'm hoping to make each relationship Ash has comprehensible. Like, for example, May will be his sister, making them pretty close. However, because they are not blood related, I find that it'll make for an understandable and easy relationship. But in no way will their personalities change too much. Only Ash will suffer an extreme makeover, due to his circumstances. And the pairings? Well, I'm considering this; Ash x Harem (May/Dawn/Sabrina), but I may switch or take someone out for Cynthia, Erika, Misty, or some other character of interest.

I've also wanted to write this because certain ideas have been spinning in my head. Such as, using Riley, the apprentice Aura Guardian of Lucario, as a freedom fighter of sorts and a future mentor of Ash's. I mean, since Ash has the power to use Aura, why not have Riley, the last potential Aura Guardian, teach him how to use it? Then came the other idea: Ash being some kind of cloned existence with residual DNA of an Aura Guardian. In consequence, Delia isn't his mother anymore nor do the father speculations matter. Of course, there's more to it than that but I'd rather display it in the story.

Each of my stories usually contains a short bio of each major character after the first chapter, so I'll go with that tradition and do it when I post it next. However, I would like to see the responses first before I even think about going on, so I know I'm not totally wasting my time with ideas that the general fandom doesn't think interesting or favorable. And keep in mind, that if the story does go on, it will be rated **[M]** for future sex, violence, and language. The story will get darker, as Team Rocket is more than some organized gang of thugs in this alternate universe There's going to be three timeskips [Chapters 1, 2, and 3, respectively]. So, please read and review!

**PS**- Forgive me for any blunt grammar or spelling mistakes you find. I'm not too good with either, and I'm trying my best without a BETA. Also, a sidenote, each chapter I publish tends to be around 4,500-5000+ words (equivalent to about 9 or so pages in MicrosoftWord default format).


	2. Chapter 1: Serendipity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Rated: [T]** However, this story will be rated **[****M]** in future chapters for adult situations, violence, and more.

* * *

-

**Chapter 1: Serendipity**

-

Petalburg Gym: Official Arena [5:08 AM]

"Phew! That's some kick you have there, kid…" Norman wiped the blood off his swollen lip and prepared to attack again. His opponent sent him a confident smirk in response.

"Looks like they're underestimating us again, Slaking. Let's remind them why we're a force to be reckoned with." The navy-haired man launched himself at his target and shouted a command to his partner. "Make this the final blow! Slaking, use Hammer Arm!" The bulky Pokémon's fist glowed white as it matched its trainer's speed.

The challenger looked at Norman calmly and nodded to his own Pokémon, sending a wordless order to counter Slaking's overbearing assault. The wolf-like creature dug its claws into the ground, ready to execute a plan of attack.

Norman and his Slaking had a few more feet till they could confront their respective targets. Just as they reached past a certain point, the young boy made a twirling motion with his index finger. The Petalburg gym leader stopped in his tracks, knowing what the signal meant. "Slaking, break off the attack!"

However, his words came too late as a violent wind came in from nowhere, causing the dust on the battlegrounds to create an obstructive veil of dirt all around them. The ape-like Pokémon fell on its bottom, caught off guard from the current of air and sudden direction to retreat.

"Defend yourself; they can come from any direction!" Norman yelled as he tried to stay aware of their surroundings. "…Where are you two?" As if on cue to answer his question, a large hole appeared in the dust wall and spat out a human projectile shielded by dark-purple energy, racing towards him an inch above ground.

"What in the hell?!" He had no time to evade as his adversary collided into him at full body force.

Not too far away, Slaking panicked and pulled itself up to help Norman recover, but suffered a similar end. From the same tear in the whirlwind charged a golden hued Pokémon. It erupted in a burst of strength and impacted the preoccupied Slaking with the sickle-shaped growth on its head.

Norman watched the whole exchange, a twitching eyebrow and saddened face defining his opinion of the combined attack. He was sprawled on the hard surface, wondering how his nine-year old son had outsmarted him. "Mind getting off my stomach now, Ash?" he asked in a pitiful voice.

The messy-haired boy let out his characteristic mute laugh and stood up. He extended his hand as a show of good sportsmanship, an action Norman had drilled into his head ever since they started training together. A humble opponent was the best opponent.

Norman grabbed Ash's hand. "Good job! That makes it…" He thought aloud for a few seconds. "…forty-nine to seventy-eight. The seventy-eight being me, of course!" He promptly ruffled his son's hair, much to Ash's chagrin.

"Ab!" A Pokémon with feline characteristics ran up to them and rubbed its side affectionately on the young boy's faded jeans. He ran his hand over its brilliant white fur and scratched under the chin to show appreciation for a battle well fought. His dark-blue vest was slightly torn, with the black t-shirt underneath wrinkled from their early morning routine.

"Looks like you're happy, eh Sora?" The navy-haired man commented as he returned Slaking to its pokeball for some well-deserved rest and a visit to the pokecenter. "Don't let your ego get too bloated, girl. You two had it easy this time, because I obviously didn't go all out!" he explained dramatically, striking a heroic pose that made him look silly.

Ash and his Absol rolled their eyes in unison, even though they knew Norman wasn't completely lying.

-

Petalburg Gym: Maple Residence – Dining Area [6:40 AM] 

"Stop challenging your children to arm wrestling matches at the table, Norman!" Caroline demanded while flipping over another egg for breakfast. "You seem like more of a kid than both of them combined. I swear…"

"I beg to differ, honey. Adult's don't cheat in official matches, do they?" The Petalburg gym leader shoveled a considerable amount of scrambled eggs into his mouth, glaring at his son accusingly.

May giggled as she watched the two males of the household trade fierce expressions. Auburn hair cascaded down the sides of her bandanna covered head and her cerulean blue eyes glimmered in the morning shine. "How did Ash cheat this time, dad?" she asked between spoonfuls of cinnamon oatmeal.

Norman slammed the table with a solid hand. "I'm glad SOMEONE cares to hear my side of the story."

With a deep sigh, Caroline continued cooking. "Why do you encourage your father, May?"

The fuming man ignored his wife's disinterest on the subject and addressed his daughter. "You see, we had our normal morning training, like every other day. But this time, this boy chose to bend the rules to his favor." He lifted his hands to the air. "And he had the gall to not even admit to it after I brought it to his attention, having reflected on the battle twice over the past hour!"

Ash whipped out a thick leather-bound book that he used to write and communicate to others on a common basis. He withdrew a pen from his vest pocket and jotted fervently onto the paper before pushing it over for his sister to read.

The young brunette winked at him as she took it. "All right…" Her eyes scanned the words, each letter was put down with near-flawless penmanship. "Ash says that if you consider his use of the environment to win a cheating tactic, you'd better rethink the two years of lessons you've provided him." She looked up at her father, almost losing herself to another fit of chuckles from his tomato-red face.

"No!"

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, no way." The navy-haired man crossed his arms defiantly. "I accept the way you recycled that old method of yours, telling Sora to use a partial Razor Wind to create a temporary whirlwind to distract me, and was also impressed by her use of Superpower to knockout Slaking. But, I do not agree to how you tricked us by throwing dirt onto our battlegrounds before I even arrived. That's dirty!"

"There's more on here," May stated while reading the page. "He says it wasn't his fault you didn't pay attention. The day before, you had a Gym Battle with a trainer who specialized in ground-type Pokémon. The dirt came from that fight, and he told Kenny that he would take care of the clean up later that night…"

In a futile attempt to stifle her amusement, the young girl pushed her face into her brother's chest and cracked up loudly. The dark-haired boy released his own mute laughter. Even Caroline couldn't help but snicker at the clever use of preparation. The fact stood, Norman of Petalburg City was defeated by a child's simple lie.

"Argh!" Norman scratched his head irritably. "I'll let you off this time, Ash. But tomorrow, you're in for a beating."

"Norman!" Caroline tapped his head with her spatula. "No vendettas, especially at the breakfast table."

"Fine, fine…" The navy-haired man slumped into his seat when out of the corner of his eye he saw a particular person tip-toeing away. "Kenny, get over here! Arm wrestle, right now!" he called out zealously, wanting to get some form of revenge. He grabbed his head tenderly as agonizing pain registered in.

"Norman, what did I say? One more time and you'll be wrestling the cushions on the couch tonight."

"Yes, honey…" he answered obediently, frowning at the two children having a grand time at his expense.

-

Pokémon Academy: Room 8 [7:29 AM]

They were never late. The Maple children were known for being the earliest to any occasion or mandatory event, and today was no different. The two siblings went to their individual seats, waiting in comfortable peace for their teacher and soon-to-be-arriving classmates.

May watched happily as her petite Eevee weaved around the legs of Ash's confused Absol in the classroom. Eevee loved teasing the poor creature with its seemingly infinite supply of stamina. She allowed her cerulean blue eyes to settle on the young boy next to the window, who arguably acted and looked older than the entire male populace of the academy. Familiar feelings of sadness resurfaced as she studied his emotionless facade.

She disliked this place for many reasons. Sure, she had friends and enjoyed learning about different aspects of the Pokémon world, but she couldn't interact with Ash, her best friend and secret crush. Of course, it didn't help that he would continually shun her away to make sure no one suspected them of being on good terms. He cared for her too much to see his peers give her the same treatment he received on a daily basis.

Surprisingly, Ash was somewhat an idol to the students of Petalburg Pokémon Academy for his mental and physical prowess, which was displayed throughout the normal school day. What really dragged him down socially was the fact that he was mute and caused people to have migraines and delusional events while in his presence, an effect the Maple family hadn't been subject to at all, mysteriously enough. Her parents tried seeking help from various categories of doctors, but after months of finding no results or solutions, they gave up and hoped the occurrences would stop in time.

However, the damage had already been dealt. Therefore, from the past three years of misfortunate cases linked to him, her little brother was classified as a "freak" and her family as "martyrs" for harboring such an unlucky child. If they were seen together publicly, the school body would reject her out of spite and fear of the possible side effects of being around him.

May slipped out of her trance as she saw Ash walk over to his female Absol and gave her a few distinctive gestures, signaling that lessons would start soon and it was time for her to leave. He slid the panel door open and let her rush past to do whatever she pleased till classes were over.

"You too, Eevee. Can't have you distracting everyone with your hyperactive tendencies," May explained and returned her overly excited Pokémon to its pokeball. She looked over at the young prodigy who was standing statuesque at the room entrance.

"Are you okay, Ash? You've looked pale ever since you got done training with dad this morning." The concerned brunette laid a hand on his stiff shoulder, causing him to frantically examine the vicinity for onlookers. He shrugged her hand off quickly.

"Stop brushing me aside, we're alone. No one will be here till about fifteen minutes before homeroom."

The young boy readjusted his official Pokémon league hat and turned to face her. His eyes were deep and had the ability to make it feel like they were piercing a person's soul. It was a quality that she found alluring, just like many other girls in the academy. The pair of golden brown irises were usually obscured by his hat, an item he religiously wore. He gave her a reassuring smile, one she had come to know and love.

She closed the distance and embraced the bewildered boy, holding him tight enough that he couldn't escape without using force. "You're always looking out for me, so don't expect me to not do the same. I may go along with your suggestion to stay away from you when the others are nearby, but I'll always be your big sister." She felt his arms loosely wrap around her comfortably.

"Oh no, I forgot my backpack! Ugh…" a muffled feminine voice complained from the other side of the slide-panel door near them.

Ash hastily left May's warm squeeze, ruining the moment. "Wait, Ash!" the brunette whispered harshly, getting his attention. "Remember; if you're feeling ill go to the nurse. I won't be able to handle mom if you keel off during school." Receiving a nod of affirmation from him she sat in her seat satisfied.

The door finally slid open, revealing an attractive young girl with a snow-white cap covering a head of long cobalt blue hair. Her attire was a mix of black and pink, with the skirt being a tad too short in May's opinion. She scoped the room, seeing only two other children her age. "I guess I'm early!" she stated cheerfully before walking over to the closest person and introducing herself. "I'm Dawn, an aspiring Coordinator Master. Nice to meet you!"

May took the newcomer's friendly hand and returned the welcoming. "My name's May, also a Coordinator hopeful." She caught Ash staring at the girl's legs and sent him a look that made him shiver and return to observing the climate outside.

"Great, we can trade tips sometime. I've always wanted a partner for double's coordination," Dawn offered. She saw the brunette send a death-glare over to a location behind her. The target was a tan-skinned boy who promptly shifted in his seat to gaze out the window. "Who's that?" she asked curiously.

"That's my-" May was cut off as the door slid open again, giving way to a bustle of students and an elderly, bespectacled man wearing a tacky purple suit.

Dawn hurriedly left to greet the authoritative figure.

"Simmer down, infantile scholars! We've got a new addition to our roster. Welcome Dawn Berlitz, class," the teacher announced as the novice trainers took their assigned seats.

A chorus of salutations filled the air, making the girl flash a smile that made the boys drool and the girls jealous. May's already low self-esteem would have been given a slight dent, but stayed solid as she noticed Ash staring at her from the reflection of the window, wearing a slight smirk. She knew what he was doing, gauging her reaction like he usually did to see who she was partial of and who she loathed. Instead of allowing him to analyze, she stuck her tongue out mockingly.

"Go ahead and take an open seat. As it's only the beginning of the semester, we will be reviewing the basics of type advantages in battle." The aged man opened up his teacher's manual and began writing on the blackboard.

Dawn scanned the class again, noticing how every desk near the messy-haired, hat wearing boy was empty. Maybe he was a troublemaker or had some kind of disease… Seeing that there was no other available option, she took the seat in front of him and settled down.

"And there you are pupils, the basics of the basics. If you have not memorized this simple chart then I advise you consider returning to the first year of this academy, with all the six-year olds and bed-wetter's," the old man snickered through his long beard. "Now, please open your books to page fifty-one, titled, 'Skill Training and Experience Gaining'."

Dawn turned in her seat to speak with the stranger behind her. "Mind if we share? I forgot my stuff at home." She was surprised to see that he already had the book in his extended hand, along with a few sheets of paper and a mechanical pencil on top of the cover. He tapped the paper with his finger, signaling her to read what was on it.

"I don't need to take notes or use the book. I'm all caught up?" she read in a hushed tone.

Ash nodded, his eyes hidden from view due to the bill of his hat, and resumed to stare out the framed glass.

The cap-wearing girl took the material while the teacher's back was towards them and muttered appreciatively, "Thanks."

'You're welcome.'

Dawn almost fell out of her chair when she heard a captivating voice penetrate her mind. She looked at the tanned boy suspiciously, whose face was as detached as before.

"Ahem! Is there something wrong, Miss Berlitz?" a raspy tone broke her concentration. It was then that she noticed everyone's attention was on her.

"N-nothing, Mr. Webber. Just lost my balance is all," she explained with a nervous laugh at the end of her sentence.

"I would recommend you stare more at the text then, instead of the young man behind you. Otherwise, you might slip into some first day homework."

Dawn's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, hearing her classmates snigger. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again…"

"Good. Now, starting from this paragraph," the old instructor continued the lesson.

Several seats away, a young brunette could be seen glaring over at the class's new arrival with genuine dislike. The cobalt-haired girl sat unaware, peeking at Ash timidly while copying down their teacher's words.

-

Pokémon Academy: Room 8 [12:15 PM]

"It is now lunch time, please report to your appropriate classrooms before the forty-minute break is finished," a monotone voice from the speakers overhead declared.

"Feh…" Dawn could feel her stomach rumble in agitation. She never even thought about lunch. And, being new, she didn't feel comfortable enough to leech off any of her fellow peers. She patted her tummy in vain.

'What a klutzy girl, forgetting all the essentials for her first day of school. Hopefully she doesn't mind eating melon bread.'

A soft thud resounded on the desk in front of the aspiring Coordinator Master, who looked surprised at the plastic wrapped food as if it fell from the heavens. In truth, she was startled to hear the clairvoyant thoughts of the mysterious boy yet again. "Thanks so much! Why don't we share-," she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed he was already past the class door, leaving elsewhere.

May immediately shot up from her seat to chase after Ash.

"What's up, Maple? Are you dieting, too?" her bubbly friend asked.

The young brunette scratched the back of her head. "Nah, I just remembered that I had to go to the office to talk to one of our teachers. I need some help training my Eevee." She didn't wait for a response and sped after her little brother, knowing the spot he usually went to eat in solitude.

"I'm not giving up…" Dawn whispered, ignoring the offers of eating lunch with her peers in favor of talking to a certain male student. She stalked May, knowing their goals were similar; she just had the advantage of reading her thoughts.

-

Pokémon Academy: Rooftop [12:23 PM]

Ash stared at the distant clouds drifting across the sky, a pastime that he never got tired of. His body was laid out on a wooden bench, legs crossed and arms underneath his head for a makeshift pillow.

"Ash Maple, get up right now!" May commanded as she stormed into his favorite spot, closing the metal door behind her harshly.

For some reason, he knew this was going to happen. Maybe it was from three years of studying her behavior, or simply man's intuition. He took out his pen and leather book he had used earlier that morning to humiliate Norman.

May sat on the bench while he submitted to her will and positioned himself on the hard ground, with his back facing her. She did this for two reasons, to gain leverage over him and so she could easily read what he was writing instead of snatching his book when needed.

'Are you okay?'

The young brunette visibly relaxed, cooling down her head and keeping her repressed feelings for her little brother in check. "Now I am." It was at these times that she was reminded how much smarter and mature he was compared to her. She took his hat off and set it aside.

Ash leaned back, letting his head fall back in-between May's thighs. 'So, what's wrong? If you need money for lunch I have some in my backpack. But, if it's a bully, well…I can take care of that, too.'

"No, idiot." May bopped his head playfully. "It's that new girl, Dawn. You shouldn't be so nice to her."

She blushed at how close he was to hitting her crotch. He may only be nine, but with the personality of what her mother described as an adult scholar and the body of a disciplined martial artist, due to her father's influence, she couldn't help have her mind wander. Her eleventh birthday was coming soon, and ever since awakening to certain subjects of preteen life, feelings that she could now recognize kept resurfacing in his company.

Ash shook his head, tickling the girl through her spandex shorts with his untamed hair and causing her to redden further from where the sensation came. He insistently tapped the paper. 'Daydreaming, again... How about telling me why I shouldn't be kind to her?'

"R-right! Don't you remember? If you befriend her you'll eventually cause her to have those unexplainable migraines and also be blocking her chances at making any other friends at all," May reminded him gently. The atmosphere became downcast.

'You're right. I completely forgot all about it when she addressed me like a normal kid. It's just been awhile since I interacted with someone other than you and our parents, you know?' Ash slightly turned to give her a genuine smile, which didn't soften the impact of the harsh truth of it.

May stood up and lent a caring hand to Ash. "Come on, lunch is almost over. I forgot my lunch in the classroom. Hopefully I'll have enough energy for P.E. Mom did tell me not to watch those horror movies before going to bed," she reprimanded herself casually.

The young prodigy released a silent chuckle then wrote in his book. 'Let me help you. I have this technique I use on Sora whenever she's exhausted after a battle.'

"Alright, if it's okay," she responded, feeling the fatigue from staying up late the other night.

Ash surprised the brunette when he pressed his body firmly into hers and held her head so that their noses were touching. She felt a wave of euphoria hit her whole body almost instantly.

After two minutes he separated himself and grinned proudly.

"That was amazing, Ash!" May's eyes were wide from feeling absolutely regenerated, though she felt like melting in embarrassment as well.

'Anytime.' The tanned boy closed his leather-bound book and retrieved his hat from the bench, adjusting it his original style.

"We should probably get going to our next class. You leave first, I'll be fine," she said, readjusting her clothes. The truth was she felt shaky from having been mashed against the young prodigy's form.

He nodded in a soldier-like manner and advanced to the heavy door. Before his hand turned the handle he fell into unconsciousness, smacking the floor and alerting May.

"Ash!" The brunette ran over to his unresponsive body and shook him. "Wh-what should I do?!"

"I'll take care of him; you go ahead and get to the next class to avoid suspicion!" The door suddenly flew open, showing a distress ridden Dawn. "Don't worry, I can get him to the nurse's office."

May was confused by the girl's sudden appearance. "What-"

"Unlike you, I don't care about what I have to go through to be Ash's friend or what happens if I'm seen with him," the cobalt-haired coordinator hissed. She tried picking his lithe torso up, but found that he was taller and slightly heavier than her, making it difficult to carry him.

May slapped her face and made a decision that she knew would have huge repercussions. "I'll help too. I'm not going to abandon my little brother when he needs me most." She felt the painful irony behind her statement, having sacrificed a significant portion of her relationship with him in order to be friends with people who treated him as a freak of nature.

The two girls heaved Ash's body and carefully ran to their destination, all while receiving confused looks down the hallways.

-

Pokémon Academy: Nurse's Office [3:50 PM]

Dawn swept a stray hair from Ash's forehead as he lay on the bed, breathing peacefully in the sterile environment.

The nurse had examined him and determined that he overexerted himself to the point of fainting. May lied and told the older woman that Ash was running laps around the campus field without rest, training for the upcoming Petalburg Marathon. From there, both of them pleaded to stay at his side, to which she reluctantly agreed and contacted their parents.

Her azure eyes studied every feature of the misunderstood boy in front of her. In two hours time she had probed his mind, witnessing a diminutive amount of his most intimate life experiences and learning a great deal about his personality to the point where she had become infatuated with him. It was like she had spent the past couple of years at his side.

What surprised the young female most was the way his rigid mental barriers fell when she made contact, welcoming her to observe the shallow layers of his psyche. However, the impenetrable defenses came back up when she struggled to delve deeper into his subconscious, letting her know there was a limit to what he would be open about. She had only scratched the surface of Ash's complex background.

It turned out the headaches people suffered from being around him were a result of his unrestrained psychic abilities. He was unable to decently channel the planes of thought coursing through his mind, causing him to release waves of incomprehensible telepathic messages into the heads of people close to his vicinity. The whole concept would have been foreign to her if not for her mother who had taught her at a very young age on how to use her acquired powers.

"…do it one more time…" May reached over from her haphazard position to hug the sleeping boy. Dawn shoved a pillow into her arms instead. "…so good," she muttered in her sleep, a trail of saliva making its way down her chin.

The cobalt-haired girl returned to her musings, running a hand through Ash's soft dark hair. From what little information she was able to extract, she knew he was a weapon intended for battle on two fronts...but he looked nothing like one. After reviewing the memories shown to her, she felt the need to protect him. However, she couldn't fully understand all her new found feelings, being young and inexperienced. She would have to divulge a bit of her story to her mother and ask for advice.

Golden brown eyes opened coolly, taking in the situation. 'Where am I?' Ash asked himself groggily.

"You're in the nurse's office, Ash." Dawn replied sweetly, moving her face close to his.

The young boy's characteristic calm was lost when the pretty, cobalt-haired transfer student answered a question he knew he didn't say aloud. He was mute. 'How did you hear my thought? Are you with Team Rocket? Is-,' his mind went blank when she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, twice.

"To sum everything up, I'd like it if you considered me your ally and..." she sat on the edge of his bed, staring at him mischievously. "…your first and only girlfriend." She giggled attractively at his expression and the color of his face.

'What?!' Ash Maple, the potential Aura Guardian and future anti-Team Rocket one-man-army, fainted on the spot from sheer confusion and pleasure overload.

Dawn felt an abnormal heat flare from her side.

"Like hell you are!" May exclaimed wrathfully before tackling her rival off the bed.

-

Pokémon Academy: Nurse's Office [4:32 PM]

Norman, Caroline, and a woman with characteristics similar to Dawn pulled the magnolia white curtains away, revealing three young children. One resting peacefully, sporting a goofy grin on his face, and two girls snoring on the visitors couch looking equally spent from quarreling.

"I can't believe Ash did something so stupid. Infusing a Pokémon with his aura is way different than doing it to a human. I was hoping you were wrong about that little detail at least, Johanna. Guess you authentic psychics know your stuff," the navy-haired man commented as he approached his son's bedside.

Johanna folded up her nurse disguise and laid it on the lap of her cap-wearing daughter. "Nothing is ever truly clear when a predictive vision comes; I was just willing to bet my money on these batches of occurrences. They only happen once in a lifetime, after all."

"I'm just glad it happened today. Norman and I were growing concerned about Ash having no friends because of his problem. Now we know what it is and he's gained a new acquaintance." Caroline took May's bandanna off and used it to wipe some scratches on the girl's face.

"You mean girlfriend," corrected the blue-haired woman.

"No, I mean acquaintance. Your brash, hormone enraged girl won't be laying a hand on him. Aren't you going to be helping him?" Small sparks of fire appeared in Caroline's eyes.

Norman took safety next to Ash's bed.

"What do you mean? Wasn't it your girl who was pushing Ash's face into her private? Maybe you should restrain your own child before she jumps the poor boy in his shower." Ice shards formed in Johanna's irises.

"Wait, you two spied on them?" the gym leader's question fell on deaf ears.

"She was imitating a position me and Norman use at home. When he's reading an interesting book I let him sit down on the ground and lean his head back against me." The mahogany-haired woman put her hands on her hips.

"It should be the woman leaning on the man, not the other way around. When did Norman let you buy a leash and whip? If he was with me, he wouldn't have to bend down so often," Johanna retorted, sending a flirtatious grin over to the nervous man.

Caroline tightened her fists, teeth grinding against each other. "Do I have to remind you who exactly won him over?"

"H-hey! I chose who to marry by myself, no one 'won' me over," the navy-haired man interrupted them apprehensively.

"Shut up, Norman!" both women shouted in accord before continuing their verbal battle.

Norman looked at his inactive son and sagely whispered," You won't be able to escape 'their' grasp, boy. There is no mercy when it comes to love."

-

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

Ah, writing this made me reminisce about my first kiss. At 10, so innocent yet biased from commercial media. Good times. Of course, I went on to date that girl for about eight years, so my attraction wasn't purely physical or anything. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this mediocre introductory chapter. I hate writing from the perspective of a child, so I made them seem more mature but still confused and puerile. As for the character personalities, I hope you didn't expect them to be totally on par with the series. From what I remembered, May was somewhat uneady at the beginning of her arc and less confident compared to Dawn. So I concluded with making May is a bit insecure while Dawn is self-assured, with the brunette being motivated by the bluenette's aggressive actions towards Ash. At least, that's what I'm attemtping to convey.

Twists? I don't think I've added too many. For me, the plot seems very predictable, but maybe that's because I'm writing it. Troubled boy knows caring girl, new girl comes in and likes troubled boy, parents are acquainted, such and such... It's a lot of fast paced relation building, but hopefully translates well over the course of the story with the help of each character's unique personality. As for the fights, I'll try and do better with the upcoming chapters. This is actually only the third time I've written one, so I'm pretty much a novice. Go easy on me. Oh, and if you know a good site or two for me to post this story and publicize it, please message me or provide the information in your review.

I'm still considering who the third girl should be for the harem. So far I saw Erika (maybe a visit to Petalburg Gym's greenhouse?) and Misty (future meeting as Ash journey's Kanto to eliminate Team Rocket?), then Cynthia as a supporting character. Any further opinions are appreciated.

On another note, I feel like the quality of writing declined in this chapter. I kind of pushed myself, not wanting to keep everyone waiting. Therefore, my mind is burnt out even when using the aid of a thesaurus or dictionary. Words like; with, this, and the kept reoccurring during my typing. Then there's using the appropriate tenses, which I hope weren't absurdly bastardized in this chapter... Playing some Sonic The Hedgehog 3 will probably help me regain some composure (favorite game of all time). Of course, a nice BETA is always cool, too.

For anyone that is curious...

Prologue: Ash (5), May (6)

Chapter 1: Ash (9), May (10), Dawn (10)

Chapter 2: Ash (12), May (13), Dawn (13)

Chapter 3: Ash (16), May (17), Dawn (17)

Ash is the youngest by a year and a half, while Dawn is the second youngest and May slightly older by a month or two. That's how I want it to be. The story will pick up on Chapter 3, with 1 and 2 being the basic 'Hero in Development' part of the story.

**PS- **Thank you for the kind and helpful reviews, they are a huge motivative factor for me and placeholder of my own judgement on what to do with the plot as it goes on. I just wish more readers would follow suite and submit an appropriate sentence or two to give me an idea if the story is worth progressing or modifying for the sake of sanity. Once I hit Chapter 3, I'll release the mini-bio's of the major and side characters, which detail their pokemon and appointed titles.

Incognito: There's quite a few aura mechanics I'm working with in this story, especially concerning an idea I had about when Pokemon can be considered vulnerable to dangerous attacks. It goes along the lines of every pokemon having a protective aura barrier, which you can think of as the HP bar. When it reaches '0' the pokemon is in a 'dire' state, where moves like bullet seed or metal claw actually scrape their skin and harm them severely. Stuff like that and so on. I'll also be keeping the abilities included in Bulbapedia's entry on 'Aura'. Hope they meet your expectations when they appear in the story.

Syed/Night: The sex part of the story will be normal and not overly fetish involved, so you won't have to worry. I want there to be meaning and actualy affection behind the physical relationships Ash has with the females of the story.

lpride: You know it. I want the violence to be on a much higher level while still maintaing the 'fantasy' feel. Moves will be able to potentially kill, meaning I'll be changing their descriptions accordingly.

As always, please read and review!


	3. The Final Note

* * *

**Final Note**

*******

As of today (8/22/09), I will be dropping many time consuming hobbies in order to address personal matters that take priority. One of these hobbies is writing fanfiction. Shortly after my last story update, I received a call from home, Gwangju (South Korea), about my adoptive father's passing away. I spent a week mourning with my family there, a group of people who I avoided for six years by taking off to America unannounced. My brother has inherited our family business, and proposed that I join him in running it, believing that my educational background involving macroeconomics and financing will be beneficial to keeping our father's legacy and establishment thriving. I thought about it on my way back to the States, and have concluded that I will try and help him and everyone else. For me, I don't feel deserving of such an opportunity, but I owe my father and caring relatives at least this much for what I've done (or better, lack of). To do this, I will have to sacrifice the lax lifestyle I have led for the past couple of years, dedicate myself to becoming reacquainting with my Korean culture/roots, and find a way to adjust to these alterations. I apologize to the very few readers that stayed patient with my mediocre writing style and ideas, and hope that you understand my decision. However, I will provide "cliff notes" of my incomplete stories, just so you know how I intended to direct their respective tales and endings. Many details will be missing due to the amount of time I have left before I leave. Feel free to take and incorporate any ideas you found interesting or noteworthy from my stories without fear of being accused of "stealing". I simply request the appropriate credit for them in an author's note.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Betrayal **

-Norman meets with a shady person and discusses the status of his adopted son. It is revealed that Norman is actually an undercover Rocket Administrator.

-Ash deals with the strange love triangle he is wrapped up in while also learning how to speak again with the help of Johanna. The psychic woman reflects on their progress. She found out from "mind-surfing" that many of his problems were a result of his forceful extraction from the tube he was growing in. The metal helmet adorned on his head was vital to teaching him how to channel his powers, but was also brainwashing him into a willing soldier of Giovanni's. One of the more mysterious things was that Giovanni was having the boy ultimately believe he was mute, no matter what evidence he was presented that he could speak. It took her a year to fix it, but now Ash has trouble speaking due to the lack of use of his vocal chords and pronunciation abilities.

-A mysterious blonde-haired girl confronts Ash at his school and demands to battle him. After he wins she promptly tries to hit him but is immediately tackled by Dawn and May who were watching from the sidelines. She quickly escapes without saying anything, making both girls more frustrated.

-Later that night the Berlitz and Maple family gather for the usual dinner meeting. After the humorous get-together, Ash and Norman get ready for their Friday night practice, though Ash is unaware of Norman's true intentions. However, Norman doesn't expect two particular girls to be spying on them either, which is ritual for them.

-As soon as both men enter the battle arena, Norman reveals his position within Team Rocket and explains that they want him to kill their past project, Ash. Ash is of course surprised. Norman continues by telling his adoptive son how he got involved with the dark organization, who will kill the Maple family if he doesn't do what is demanded of him. He then says there is only one other way to assure his family survives. He has to die by Ash's hands, so they are no longer held liable. He also explains there is probably someone watching their exchange, so their confrontation has to look believable. Ash argues with his father for a bit but comes to a decision. The two charge at each other, Norman with his fist readily aimed for his son's solar plexus, and Ash with a perceptible knife chop for a nerve cluster hit. But instead of dodging the blow as he was told, Ash takes it and crumples to the floor coughing blood. With the last bit of strength he feels, Ash explains that he couldn't go through with it and feels better this way. A crash from a window is heard as Riley and Cynthia, a student of his, come to take the young unconscious boy away. A flood of Rocket members follow their escape, leaving a shocked Norman behind.

**Chapter 3: Red Thread**

-In a turn of events, Ash, who is traveling beside Cynthia and Riley, is reunited with Dawn and May. Both girls are journeying as battlers and contest seekers. After a heartwarming reunion and long discussion of their whereabouts, the two girls decide to join the three aura-aware persons.

**Chapter 4: A Sister's Unconditional Love**

-Explores May's unconventional love for her adopted brother.

**Chapter 5: A Psychic's Irreversible Affection**

-Explores Dawn's tight bond with Ash.

**Chapter 6: A Companion's Bewildering Adoration**

-Explores Cynthia's admiration and affection for Ash.

**Chapter 7: Devil Arcana**

-After a year of traveling together in the Kanto region, the group of rebels find a lead to Giovanni's HQ. The three women grow concerned over Ash's strange behavior and masking of emotions during their plans of attack. Riley explains that it's to be expected when their enemy is the equivalent of a biological father to Ash.

-A day after their operations discussion the three young women confess their love for the ebony-haired man, seeing that the next day might be their last. They unite with him at individual times that evening. Ash consoles each of them that they'll be safe, but smiles bitterly with each word.

-Ash departs the inn they are staying at later that night without alerting his allies, firmly believing the mission to be too dangerous for them.

**Chapter 8: Power of Aura**

**-**Ash unleashes a large-scale assault on the Rocket facility housing the nefarious Giovanni. His Pokémon take off in separate directions at his command to take out each branch of the Team Rocket labs. Ash sprints towards the area Giovanni resides.

-Riley, Dawn, May, and Cynthia are woken by the sounds of distant explosions and hastily gather. Riley, knowing the implications of Ash's unknown disappearance, gives chase towards the location of the chaos, followed by his teammates.

-Giovanni and Ash are battling fiercely, with Ash uses his aura abilities to overwhelm Giovanni's mechanized weapons and small army of brainwashed soldiers. Giovanni, aggravated by his own supposed-to-be-loyal weapon, summons a crowd of Dark Pokémon produced from the factory behind him. Ash, knowing why he underwent the trauma of believing he was mute, shouts the ancient words used by past aura users to control corrupt Pokémon, and unleashes their fury on the astonished man. The battle ends with Ash destroying the immoral mechanics producing the Dark Pokémon and his life energy expended.

-The rebel group arrive to the bloody battleground only to see Ash surrounded by his pokemon, who look extremely saddened and worn out. On the floor lays the body of Ash in a near death state, breathing shallowly and with faded eyes. Riley tips his hat in frustration, not wanting to see his pupil die. Cynthia runs over to the broken boy and cradles his head while crying. Dawn is in denial as she tries to communicate with him telepathically, but receives no response. May is panicking and suddenly remembers when Ash tried infusing her with his aura to make her feel better. She quickly asks Riley who replies with uncertainty about the consequences. Ash's Pokémon and the three women are determined to try anything, so Riley relents and goes through a similar ritual to help his unresponsive pupil. After a burst of light surges into his body from their combined efforts Ash is revived.

-I was thinking on how to end this, but never really got to any conclusion. Just know, I like things to be tragic, so there would have been some kind of complication with Ash's return from the brink of death.

* * *

That's it for me. Yet again, I'm sorry for dropping all of my projects and only leaving these hastily typed ideas in note format. My new life will be starting when I get on the plane, which is set to leave in six hours. To any readers who followed my works, thanks for reading and enjoying them. Wish me luck in my endeavors!


End file.
